Possession
by TheFlyingGraysons4everFall
Summary: He saw the bloodthirsty side. The side the boy had tried to keep contained. Now, five years later, he was ready to initiate his plan. Robin would soon be the apprentice of none other than Deathstroke the Terminator. NO SLASH!


Nothing had gone as planned. Robin was gone and the Team was shattered. How could this have happened? _What went wrong?_

- *Flashback* -

_ Three weeks earlier:_

Everyone in the mountain was dying of boredom. It was too hot outside to walk on the beach, and the ocean was too warm to really cool down in. Because of the heat, all the store owners had closed their shops early. All of the Cave's movies had been picked through, bickered over (mostly by Wally and Artemis), and eventually watched anyway. Nobody wanted to play video games with Wally because he always cheated, leaving nothing for the young heroes to do. Connor and M'gann sat on the couch, making googly eyes at each other, and Kaldur sat in the chair to the left of them reading _20,000 Leagues under the Sea_. Wally sat in the chair to the right of the strange couple, Artemis on the floor close to him, cleaning arrows. Wally took her nearness as an advantage; making her easy prey for his entertainment.

"When's Rob getting back from Gotham? I'm bored!" He said as he jabbed Artemis' arm repeatedly.

"I don't know Kid Annoying! Maybe he'll come back when you stop acting like a three year old!"

Wally retracted his arm and opened his mouth to tell her that he was, in fact, _not_ acting like a child when he was interrupted before he even began by the familiar automated voice of the zeta tube, announcing the arrival of the Dynamic Duo. Artemis gave him a pleased smirk before getting up with Kaldur, M'gann and Connor to greet the Team's youngest and favorite member. Wally got up as well and rushed past them, determined to be the first to see his best bud. He stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. It was a severely injured Batman carrying a beaten, bleeding, and broken Robin.

* * *

"Take him to the Med Lab." Batman mumbled through split lips. In his arms, Robin coughed and blood spattered onto Batman's suit and cheek. A small rivulet trickled from his lips and slid down his cheek. Wally heard a gasp sound from behind him and quickly (how else can a speedster do anything?) turned to see the rest of the group. M'gann seemed to have tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Using her telekinesis, she ever so gently lifted Robin out of his arms. Knowing that his little bird was going to be okay, he finally allowed himself to relax and fell to his knees.

"Whoa there Bats. We've gotcha." Wally zoomed over and placed his arm across Batman's shoulder and putting one of his over Wally's. On the other side, Superboy did the same. They helped him limp on the med room, the doors opening with a hiss to reveal M'gann pacing frantically and Artemis looking down at the Boy Wonder with sadness and anger in her eyes. Kaldur's body was facing the doorway, tense and radiating with intense emotion. Exactly _what _emotion, no one could tell. He seemed to be murmuring an Atlantian prayer. Wally felt anger and fear course through him. His best friend in the _whole world_ was seriously injured and they weren't doing anything!

"What are you doing? Help him!"

"I'm contacting Uncle J'onn. I'm still new to Earth and human anatomy."

Wally relaxed slightly and he and Superboy helped Batman to the hospital bed next to Robin's. The young hero's breath was wheezy and ragged, probably from one or more broken ribs. It might also explain the internal bleeding; a floating rib punctured something. There were various gashes and a couple stab wounds. His arm was broken in several places and he had a severe head wound. The blood from the open cut near his temple had dried, making some of Robin's bangs stick to it. Everybody knew Gotham was a tough town, but did Robin really get this every night? Everyone was thinking the same thing: _Who could do this?_ Not only was the little bird hurt, but the big bad Bat didn't look so well either. It was common knowledge that it took a _lot_ to bring down the Batman.

The man in question quickly dissolved into a coughing fit. Artemis, not knowing how to help Robin, quickly walked over to the senior hero. She rubbed circles on his back and bent there somewhat awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort the Dark Knight. Once his coughing had eased, she gave him a bottle of water from the case they kept in there for just that reason without a word, still not knowing what to say, or if anything really needed to be said. Batman drank slowly, before lowering it just as slowly and dropping it completely. Quick as a snake he latched onto her arm and pulled her close.

"Can't stay awake. Tell J'onn 'Deathstroke'." The hero's grip loosened before completely letting go and collapsing on his bed.

* * *

Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Wonder Woman all arrived in record time to the Med Lab. Wonder Woman, upon seeing Robin cried out in sadness. But her sorrowful expression only lasted for a moment before being replaced by one of sheer maternal rage. _No one_ messed with her baby (though she'd probably have to fight Catwoman on whose baby he was). She had known the boy since he was eight, shy and sweet. She had taken him to his Mother/Son dance and he always gave her cards on Mother's Day before visiting the Gotham Cemetery. Wonder Woman and Robin both knew that she would never replace the mother he lost, but she had come close enough in times of need. And now that smart, sincere boy was hurt badly. Whoever did this would pay, and pay dearly. In her anger, she punched blindly, the object cracking under the strength. The Team jerked at the sudden violent move from the elder superhero. She hadn't even noticed they had all been kicked out of the Med Bay and into the living room area.

Wally chuckled nervously. "Looks like we need a new counter top."

No one laughed with him.

* * *

J'onn and Superman had already cleared the room of the Team, and were now concentrating on the boy they had come to know as their surrogate nephew. They knew Robin had faced graver injuries than these, some of which Superman or J'onn had seen, but each time was like a blow to the heart. Robin may have seen worse, but not by much. Superman used his x- ray vision to scope out the severity of the internal injuries. What he saw made him hiss. A punctured lung, two broken ribs, one fractured rib, both his forearm and upper arm bone were broken. His brain was slightly swelled, but that would go down in time. As carefully as his niece, Martian Manhunter lifted Robin with his mind. Solemnly, the two Leaguers headed towards the zeta.

"Where are you going?"

"The Watchtower has a better suited medical facility." Manhunter answered his niece softly. Being a Martian himself, he understood how hard it must be on her empathy with all the combating emotions swirling around in each of her teammates.

"Will he be okay?" She asked nervously.

"He is a strong boy, and with all of you here that care for him so, I am certain he will pull through."

M'gann smiled at her uncle and back headed towards the anxious group of teens clumped together on the couch.

* * *

"Wonder Woman?"

Wonder Woman snapped out of her daze and turned her head to face Artemis. Smiling warmly, she motioned for the nervous teen to come closer.

"Yes?"

Artemis mumbled a little nervously and Wonder Woman internally rolled her eyes. The girl had chosen the worst time to become shy.

"Speak up Artemis, I can't hear you."

"If I knew who did this, would you make a deal?"

A murderous gleam appeared in her eyes. "It is not wise to trifle an Amazon. What do you know?"

"Before he passed out, Batman told me to tell J'onn 'Deathstroke'. I know that name, and with my family connections, you know why. There are two reasons I'm telling you this. The first is because J'onn is busy with Robin and already left for the Watchtower. The second is because I know that you'll listen to me, woman to woman."

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow to show she was listening.

"I want you to bring the Team in on any info you find, including when you find him."

Wonder Woman paused to think. She didn't really agree with children fighting crime, but she did agree that it didn't take much time to love Dick. Soon the entire Justice League would want a piece of Deathstroke, leaving nothing for them to pummel.

"Deal."

* * *

Slade Wilson was feeling happier than he felt in a long time. He had discovered Robin when he had been fulfilling a contract in Gotham some years ago. Batman and Robin had stopped that hit, but as Slade had been fighting Batman, seeing him as the bigger threat, the little bastard threw one of his little toys into his shoulder. It had gone deep, showing his arm strength, and it had hit the arm that was about to punch Batman, showing his reflexes and aim. The fact that he had used one of his sharper weapons also showed his bloodthirsty side. This intrigued Slade. It took a lot to get Slade's attention, and Robin had done it without even trying. That night replayed in his mind.

_ Deathstroke slowly raised his uninjured arm to pull out of his shoulder, and turned to face the thrower even more slowly. The boy's eyes were narrowed in anger._

**_ The kid's got spunk, I'll give him that._**

_ "Leave my tati alone, you big ugly jerk." He snarled. Deathstroke should have already killed the little brat, but he found himself more and more intrigued every second._

_ "My my. Such a big mouth for someone so small."_

_ The kid blushed slightly, but stuck his chest out with pride. "I'm his partner. Bet you wish __**you**__ had one, you lonely old dirtbag." Intrigued or not, this little demon needed to learn some respect for the name 'Deathstroke'. With enhanced agility, he reached the young hero in less than a second. In response the boy did a flip in his mentor's direction. _

**_ So he's fast too…_**

_ Deathstroke came at him again, but a certain Bat got in the way. As the fight progressed, he kept trying to get at the boy, but to no avail. He threw several smoke bombs and disappeared sorely disappointed._

He had watched through various means as the boy grew and progressed, but he always seemed to be holding something back. He could _see_ the potential radiating from the boy. Robin could become great. Ever since that encounter, Slade had been monitoring the Boy Wonder, even sending trouble his way to see what he was capable of.

When the incident in the park last summer happened, Robin had been quick as a jack rabbit, and seemed impatient with Batman. He kept telling him that today was the day. Slade could've sworn Batman had been smiling at his partner's eagerness and cheer. He had to admit he was in the dark about that day, but when Robin suddenly appeared in Gotham with a team, fighting Clayface, Slade knew he couldn't wait any longer to initiate his plan.

Robin would be his apprentice.

* * *

When Batman woke, he was met with bright lights. It only took him a second to remember what had happened.

"Robin!" He shot up and instantly regretted it. Grabbing his side, he slowly got off the bed.

"Bruce! What are you doing out of bed?"

Batman looked to find Diana in the doorway of the Med Lab. She looked worried and frustrated.

"Trust the most stubborn billionaire in the world to get up after a fight with Deathstroke. Hera help you." She said as she strode over to him and gently pushed him onto the bed. But he wouldn't give up the fight.

"Where's Robin?" Batman knew he sounded desperate and worried, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was his son.

"You're both at the Watchtower. Robin had to be treated for his injuries, but they'll bring him back soon. Why do you ask?"

"I'll tell everyone at the conference." Batman said as he got up again. Diana didn't bother putting him back in. She knew he wouldn't stay.

"What conference?" She asked, puzzled.

"The one we're holding right now."

* * *

Artemis Crock was no stranger to the underbelly of Gotham. Hell, her father had brought his scum business partners to their apartment on an almost regular basis. But all of them faded in comparison to the first time she met Deathstroke the Terminator. It was years ago, she had been eleven years old at the time; still in training. The man of the family sat down at the kitchen table and Deathstroke sat across from him. They discussed territory and certain hits. It was after that was settled that the assassin asked a random question.

_ "And what of the Bat and the Bird? Anything I should know?"_

_ "There's not much worth telling. Sure Batman can be annoying, but just pay a few thugs to make some trouble on the other side of town, and poof, you're pest free for an hour or two. Robin, I don't know. He's new, I can tell ya that. The Bat's gone soft since he took in the snot nosed brat, so at least he's useful. After Robin one died, he was unmerciful, and only stopped when he knew you were hanging by a thread. The new kid's good; way better than the old one. The kid got __**himself**__ killed if you ask me. This new one's got better style and can hold his own. He's pretty easy to beat if you're quick enough, but I would still be careful."_

_ "Why?" Deathstroke, who had been seemingly bored until the subject of Gotham's heroes, was tense and had a glitter in his eye. It scared the young girl, but she kept to her hiding place behind the kitchen doorway._

_ "Well there's this new costume in town. No one can tell what side he's on, because he's been known to help out Bats, but also kills. But only the criminals. Red Hood's his name. Seems mighty protective of the little tyke. Rumor has it that Bats and Robin recently did a huge drug bust, but the kid was shot. A week later, the police are dragging the guy's body out of the river. Somebody had really done a number on him."_

_ "So even Bats have family. Cute."_ Deathstroke got up and left, only reappearing every so often, and always checking up on the Dynamic Duo. After her father had discovered her that night, he had her locked in her room at nine sharp, every night for a month. After what Batman had told her, Artemis found herself thinking back to that night, and the way that every time her father said Robin's name, the glitter in Deathstroke's eye seemed to show an inner fire that burned bright with something she could never forget.

_Possession_.

* * *

When Robin awoke, he groaned at the bright light. He thought back to what had happened before he was knocked unconscious. There had been fighting. A man he remembered from somewhere. Robin had barely been able to avoid the onslaught of attacks. He had been in such _pain_. Then Batman showed up and he knew everything would be okay. Robin shouldn't have looked away. Two quick jabs and he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Something hit his head, a boot maybe, and the darkness took him. But Bruce! Was his father okay?

"Bru…Bruce." His voice cracked and his throat was so sore. It felt like sandpaper and his tongue was like a swollen slug inside mouth. Robin tried lifting his head, but a sharp pain made him put it back down again. There was a dull thudding inside his skull, and he wanted to go back to unconsciousness. He stared at the ceiling of the Med Lab which he was obviously in. But the mountain's Med Lab didn't have a ceiling like this one, and the Batcave had a stalagmite roof, not to mention there wasn't the constant chirping of thousands of bats. Only one place left. The Watchtower. But why here? He felt a flutter of panic in his belly and he wanted Bruce.

"Tati…" He said weakly. Mustering the strength, he tried again. "Tati!"

Nothing. He felt like crying, but knew it wouldn't do him any good. He was a fourteen year old for cryin' out loud! Not an eight year old little boy. He had faced _torture_ and not cried. He could do this. At that moment the door hissed open. Judging by the footsteps and breath pattern, it wasn't Superman, Batman, or Wonder Woman. There was no click of heels against the tile floor, so that ruled out any female. He wouldn't be able to even _hear_ Batman's. Superman and Martian Manhunter usually floated. There was the sound of something metal jostling, and the sound of a string being adjusted. Robin smirked. _Speedy._

"Spe- Red Arrow?" Robin's voice was a little better, but still weak. Quick as the Flash himself, Roy Harper, Robin's "big brother" was by his side; worried expression fixed on his face.

"What'd you get yourself into now?" Roy chuckled nervously.

"Where's Bruce?"

"He's in the conference room with the founders. He'll be back soon."

* * *

"We have something important to discuss about the attack in Gotham."

"Hell yeah, ya do!" Flash yelled. "What happened?!"

Batman shot a glare in Flash's direction, effectively silencing him.

"At around 16:00 hours yesterday afternoon, I received a distress signal from Robin, who had gone out for a minor disturbance call at 15:36. When I reached the coordinates of the distress signal, he was fighting Deathstroke. He noticed me and turned away from the battle, and that's when he stabbed Robin twice in the abdomen."

Batman was interrupted by the outraged shouts and screams of the rest of the founders. After a few minutes they calmed down enough for him to continue.

"I ran faster to reach him, but before I could, Deathstroke knocked Robin out. I fought him for forty five minutes, but he got away. Until he heals completely, I would like Robin to stay at the Watchtower. I still don't know why Deathstroke attacked him, or if he will try again."

The founders nodded in agreement. When they found Deathstroke. He was going to pay…

Batman went over a few other things on Deathstroke, brushing the founders up on some key things, before closing the meeting. But a bad feeling wouldn't leave him on the way Deathstroke had looked at him when they were fighting. It was almost as if he had been _jealous_...

* * *

Slade _did_ feel he went a little hard on the boy, but when he saw the way Robin smiled at his mentor, jealousy and anger clouded his mind. If only _he_ had found Robin first. Then maybe Robin would smile at him like that. But the time for "if only" was not now. The boy would be his soon. He could finally have Robin all to himself. The training would be rough, but all of the potential in him would be unleashed. Those so called superheroes wouldn't restrict him with their useless morals. Robin wouldn't have to be weak like them; he could become a master of anything he chose. All that was left was to wait for the right moment to take what had always been his.

* * *

When Batman entered the room, Red Arrow was asleep on the bed next to Robin's. The boy himself was awake, and when he spotted his mentor, his mouth split into a warm smile. The Boy Wonder's eyes were droopy, and his smile sleepy.

"Bruce?"

Batman smiled. Even though he had grown up, his son was still adorable. Dick's hair was messy, and his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Yes?"

"Can we go home now? Alfred might get worried, and I want chocolate chip cookies."

Bruce frowned. He hated leaving Robin, but Gotham was like a child; leave it alone for even an hour, and it managed to get into trouble. And if he took Dick with him, as soon as he was able to move he would be trying to get out and help Batman with crime.

"Go to sleep, Dick. Everything will be alright."

Listening to his mentor, he slowly closed his eyes, drifting into peaceful sleep quickly. Batman brushed the hair out of Dick's face, showing the discolored bruise near his temple. Sighing, Bruce walked out of the Med Lab, and J'onn beamed him home.

* * *

Red Hood was pissed. No one had bothered to tell him that his little brother had been attacked and severely injured. So he visited Robin's team at the mountain. They didn't really help his mood by gawking at him. Gritting his teeth he turned to Aqualad.

"Where did they take Robin?" He was going to have a panic attack if these stupid kids didn't stop staring at him.

"To the Watchtower. Our equipment was not enough to be of any service. But I don't believe that any non-member is allowed up there."

"Oh don't worry. They'll let me up." Red Hood smirked, though nobody could tell because of his mask. Their quizzical looks the group gave him made him want to laugh. Activating his ear communicator, he made a face behind the helmet at the voice that greeted him.

"Yes comm. number 1854815154?" Supergirl chirped into his ear, adding to his growing headache. She had had a crush on him for a while and the way she followed him around on the Watchtower was getting to be annoying. She was like a lost puppy.

"Table for one."

No sooner had he finished, he was beamed into the Justice League's Headquarters in space. As soon as he had completely materialized, there was a girl standing next to him. A Supergirl to be exact.

Sighing, he turned his head to look at her. He had to be abrupt; make it quick, like a band aid. "You do realize that I've killed people."

_ Nice job, Jason. Maybe try being a __**little**__ less "abrupt" next time?_ He thought to himself derisively.

__ Kara shook her head in denial.

"Look, Kara. I'm not good, I'm bad. You should be obsessing over Justin Beiber and boy bands, not a murdering criminal. It's not healthy to justify killing another human being for puppy love."

Supergirl had tears in her eyes but nodded, making Red Hood feel bad, but he knew he had to do it none the less. Slowly turning away, he headed for the Med Lab. Nothing was going to keep him from his little brother.

* * *

Kara felt numb

Jason Todd was happy to catch Dick when he was awake. The little brat had deliberately used one of his made up words when he saw Jason, making Dick laugh and Jason groan playfully.

"Hey, squirt. How's that growth spurt goin' for ya?"

Dick growled and threw a pillow at him. Jason and Dick had been inseparable since the day they had met. Jason had caught wind that Batman had found a new Robin, and Jason had gone to see how good he was, and to threaten him out of crime fighting. After pointing a gun at the kid's head and telling him to run away and never look back, Robin had just laughed and spouted words in some foreign language. He distracted Jason until Batman got there, but they had already become best friends. The following week, Jason had dropped off a dictionary at his school, watching as he smiled at his gift and put it in his backpack carefully.

"Did you see Roy on your way here? He was gone when I woke up."

"Like I would look for the ginger. Ollie probably dragged him home."

"You're not whelmed. Not whelmed at all. You need to talk to Roy. He didn't do anything to you."

_ Except steal my little brother._ "You're right. I'll talk to him. But first things first."

Dick looked up at him with a raised brow and a smirk. "What?"

"Who did this to you?" Jason's voice had darkened, and his eyes (he had already taken off his helmet and mask) glinted with murder. He couldn't ignore the pain he felt seeing his little brother like this, not matter how much he was against Jason's killing. Dick's smile faded and his brow fell.

"Jason-"

"Dick, tell me."

"I'm fine you don't have to-"

"I want to. Who did this?"

Dick looked worried and Jason's hard demeanor softened slightly.

"Deathstroke."

Jason snarled with uncontrollable rage. That bastard was going to _pay_. No one was going to get through him. All the heroes would do was scruff him up a bit, and Jason couldn't let that happen. Even mortally wounding the man didn't work. He had military precision and a helluva good aim. He was legendary. He sighed as he felt a dumb ass plan coming. This could get ugly.

* * *

The Team tried to keep busy, but with no missions coming in, and no Robin to entertain them, they were having no luck. Connor comforted M'gann in any way he could think of from the movies, and seeing as though that's about how much she knew about comforting, she gladly accepted. Kaldur was quiet and used his time either swimming in the inside pool or sitting, staring at his webbed hands as if they could give him the solution that would fix everything. No one in the Team except Artemis knew who Deathstroke was, mostly because everyone besides Wally and her were new to earth. The more important thing right now was Robin and Batman anyway. When the zeta sounded, they expected to see a healed Duo, but were greeted with a stern looking Amazon. Nodding to Artemis, she went to the holo-screen computer where Batman usually gave missions.

"We've found Deathstroke. He's holed away in-"Suddenly her comm. beeped, and she held up a finger. Stepping out, her voice echoed down the hall as she answered.

"Wonder Woman."

"Do you guys want me to tell you what she's saying?" Since Robin had been hurt, Superboy had been more agreeable, and Artemis and Wally jumped at the offer.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"I do not believe it is a good decision."

"…What?! How did this happen?"

Everyone looked at Superboy strangely as he exactly replicated Wonder Woman's voice. Seeing this, Wally explained.

"Precise muscle control. Supey thing."

Superboy continued with his relay. "Tell Batman. He is _not_ to reach Deathstroke before us. Try to keep this from Superman for as long as you can."

"Roger. What do we tell him about Supergirl in the meantime?" Hal Jordan answered from Superboy's mouth.

"Nothing. Just get them back. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Robin or Kara. Keep looking." The click of heels on the stone floor alerted the group to Wonder Woman's return.

"Change of plans. You're going to Italy."

* * *

Jason sighed for the tenth time since boarding the plane. Kara was staring at his face, and hadn't stopped since he'd taken off his hood. Dick was dozing in the window seat. The two stowaways were not helping with his mission, but Dick knew people in Italy. Kara had just snuck along and refused to go back, and it wasn't like Jason could physically make her. She had been in the doorway when he had turned, and had insisted she go with them. Again, she was an indestructible Kryptonian. No way to say no.

"You're not as bad as Uncle Clark said you were."

He turned to her and saw her eyes, filled with love and hope, shining in the dim light of early dawn. He sighed. _Eleven_, he silently counted.

"It wasn't my choice to let you on this trip. Dick is here because he's useful."

"Well Deathstroke's tough right? Who better than an invincible Kryptonian to help you fight him?"

"Deathstroke isn't just brawn. He's got a brain too. He thinks fast and even the villains fear him. He's probably got a chunk of kryptonite from Luthor in his belt."

Even as he said this, he knew it was too late to go back now. But then again, when you can fly as fast as the Supers can, he doubted there was such a thing as too late. Still, Jason wouldn't give up being a normal human for the world. Other people trusted you easier, and respected you more. His vast network of connections was what lead them to Venice. Dick suddenly stirred in his seat and Jason saw that he was waking up. It dawned on him just how dead he was going to be when he got back. The Justice League probably thought he stole Supergirl and Robin. He didn't really care, but Dick always got upset when Jason was wrongfully judged. Poor kid was so stressed, even if he didn't show it. With him worrying about everyone else, he barely had enough for himself. Damn hero business was ruining Dick's health. Robin was going to end up with an ulcer.

"Jason, are we there yet?" Dick asked sleepily.

Jason looked over and smiled at Dick's messy hair and flushed cheeks. _They grow up so fast_, he thought sadly.

"Yeah buddy. If you're still tired, there's enough time to get some more sleep."

Dick nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

Deciding to get some sleep as well, Jason ignored Kara's staring and fell asleep.

* * *

It was sad how easy it was to hack into the Justice League's communications. Red Hood, Supergirl, and Robin were trying to find him. All he had to do now was perfect the plan and wait for them to come back. Slade didn't know where they got the false information of his whereabouts, but he could use the time to set everything up. Once they returned without Slade or even a lead, they would slowly let their guard down, thinking it was a random attack. Batman and Red Hood might cause him a little grief, but they wouldn't hinder the plan. Slade had waited too long for anyone to stop him now. Robin was too important for that.

* * *

Bruce heaved a sigh. He had stopped three muggings and one robbery, but it wasn't a good night without his partner with him. It was cheesy, but Dick was the bright light in his life, and was what he needed after losing Jason. They had connected over knowing deep loss and guilt. Dick was a little volatile, but it was expected. Bruce sometimes thought on what would have happened to Dick if someone else had gotten to him first, or had been turned to the vicious streets of Gotham.

Just then, his comm. went off. He rolled his eyes and answered.

"Batman."

"There's some bad news about Robin."

Bruce's heart stopped and shot to his throat. _Dick?_

"Red Hood's taken him and Supergirl too, but we're trying to hold off on an enraged Kryptonian meltdown, so he's not to be informed unless it becomes necessary."

Bruce was smiling in relief that his son was okay, but he was seething with anger inside that Oliver would give him white hairs like that. Ever since they had started hanging out; becoming closer, Bruce had decided to do the same. He and Jason weren't as good as they used to be, but there was no going back to that. They were, however, much closer than when Jason first came back. The Justice League did not see him like Bruce and Dick did though. All they thought of was the coming out of Red Hood, and his group The Outsiders. In reality, Dick probably begged and cajoled; bargaining his way onto some half ass plan to kill Deathstroke, not taking no for an answer. Kara had had a transparent crush on Jason for a while, ever since they met, just before Dick became Robin. No human could say no to someone who could crush your bones on accident. The only question was where they were headed. Pulling down his cowl, Bruce, now the Dark Knight sighed again before rushing to the Batplane, as Dick had named it (He just put Bat in front of everything that he saw, including Alfred. Batbutler) and hopping in.

Jason contacted Starfire. It was the only thing he could think of to make sure Supergirl didn't jeopardize anything. What better to contradict an invincible alien than another invincible alien? Robin stretched next to him, decked out his usual dark costume. It was a beautiful night in Sicily, and the rooftop the trio was currently posted at had a wonderful view. Jason finished his conversation with Starfire as Robin did a bridge with ease behind him.

"What are we doing?" He said as he made weird shapes with his flexible body.

"I'm thinking on it. Starfire's coming, and considering how fast she can fly, she'll probably be here soon. Once she's here we'll cook something up." Red Hood looked at the impossible twists and bends his little brother was making, he wanted to gag. _That's what I get for inviting a circus brat_, he thought sourly.

"Bro, I don't think that's very good for your recovering state. Plus it's making me dizzy. Stop."

Robin smiled and slowly untangled himself.

"Townie." He teased.

"Circus Brat." Red Hood shot back.

Laughing, they got ready to grapple away. "Hey Supes!" Robin yelled. "Wanna come?" Kara gently shook her head.

Robin and Jason shot their grapple guns; swinging into the darkness of the night. Kara screwed up her face in thought. How did they find darkness in a city full of lights?

* * *

The Team was in costume and had light overnight bags ready for departure. Black Canary rushed into the hangar and yelled at the Team to stop.

"What? Wonder Woman literally _just_ told us to head for Italy. What's the deal?"

"Maybe if you'd shut it Kid Mouth, she'd tell us."

Black Canary glared at both Kid Flash and Artemis thoroughly before starting her explanation.

"There's just been an attempt on an important ambassador's life by Cheshire. Though Robin is important, he's also a personal side mission. This could affect many people, and the negotiations going on with that country. You're heading to England. Unless otherwise notified, after apprehending Cheshire, you're free to go find Robin."

The Team turned and continued to board the ship, severely lacking their earlier excitement. Only Aqualad noticed the connection between the assassination attempt and the Team's departure for Robin. But he only stored it away in his mind, figuring it was merely a coincidence.

* * *

Deathstroke watched as the news went on a loop, continually showing the ambassador sitting on the left side of the conference table, facing the ambassador of the enemy country, his voice muted as the reporter phone interviewed a witness. On the screen, both ambassadors ducked under the table. The intended target got away mostly unscathed, but the news, being the news, blew it up to bigger proportions. In reality, he had only suffered a scrape on the side of his head, but the news prompt on the bottom of the screen, as well as the probably hired "witness" and head reporter himself, were saying that he had "barely survived a serious bullet wound", which once seriously distilled, was somewhat of the same thing.

Slade sighed in contentment, congratulating himself on a pretty damn good job. Kicking back, he thought of how perfect his plan was. With the Justice League's brats looking for a nonexistent Cheshire, who had already been paid and disappeared to do whatever she wished with it, they were separated as a team. At this stage, everything seemed to running smoothly, but there were still a few more to go.

_ This is going to be interesting…  
_

* * *

Roy stalked over to Ollie and jerked him up by his shirt.

"Why the Hell wasn't I told?" He growled. The loud noise bounced and echoed in the large foyer of Queen's mansion.

Oliver slowly took Roy's hands off his shirt with an uncomfortable look on his face. He sat down on the foyer steps and Roy did the same.

"Look, Roy. Superman doesn't even know. I knew you'd react this way, and if Supes was even a hundred miles near where you exploding, we would have had a crater in the ground where Jason was. How did you find out?"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Robin wasn't at the Watchtower or Bruce's. And I know for a fact that Red Hood would never leave him, the way he smothers him, and he wasn't there either."

Oliver eyed his ward askance. "What's up with the way you two always dog on each other? You both love Robin, and you both fight crime. And that's only two things you have in common."

Roy gave a shocked look to his caretaker. "What?! He kills people! That's not crime fighting! He doesn't know the meaning of love. Dick and I have been like brothers since the day we met! Red Hood tried to off him, and then all of a sudden their best friends!"

Ollie sighed. "It's not like that. He's still just a fifteen year old kid lashing out at the world. Just in a more complex way. He died young, but that doesn't mean R'as al Ghul should have done what he did. The Lazarus Pit drove Jason insane, and he never fully recovered. So when he does show Dick his love, it's in a more strange way than a normal person would. When he first came back, Bruce didn't really welcome him with open arms. Dick was the first one to show him genuine love and affection."

Roy growled again and glared ahead into space. He thought over what Ollie just said. He did have a point, but what Red Hood had done for his "coming out" was inexcusable and horrifying. Roy could understand wanting revenge on your murderer, but that didn't make all the other things he did all right. Roy couldn't even fathom why Batman let him near Robin.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Roy, if I knew that, I wouldn't be here. Now that you're one of the League, you'll know as soon as we do. But I will warn you that the founders are usually the ones who find this kind of information first, and their closer to Dick than most. They probably won't tell anyone else until their done with Jason or Deathstroke, whichever comes first."

Pop Haley was both pleased and surprised to see Robin and Red Hood at his circus. He owed Robin for helping put away Zucco, but the tall, dangerous looking boy next to him set the elder on edge.

"What can I do for you boyo?"

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd ask some questions about an important investigation. This is Red Hood, my brother. He's helping with the investigation."

Pop Haley gave a skeptical glance in Red Hood's direction, but let Robin continue.

"Have you heard any rumors going around about a mercenary named Deathstroke?"

"Sorry boys. I can't. But if you want to ask around, I'm sure the crew would cooperate completely."

Both kids headed toward the large circus tent being erected, unaware of the larger plan in motion.

* * *

Slade sat in his throne-like chair, contemplating things. His backup plan was ready and operational, if anything should go wrong. But nothing would go wrong. Robin may have been able to take on thugs ten times his size, but it was unlikely he could take on Slade. There was no way out for Robin, and soon he would learn to like it. Slade actually gave some thought at first to having Red Hood as an apprentice, but after studying his style and strategy, he realized that Robin was the only one deserving of the title. Red Hood was a little too dependent on guns, and a little was enough for Slade to cast him out of the options.

Other young criminals would kill for the position Robin was about to inherit, but Slade would enjoy breaking him down and re-molding him. He was a challenge and a prize that Slade couldn't resist, and it was only a little longer before he could begin the boy's transformation.

* * *

Artemis knew at least a few things about her sister. One was that she wasn't one to do pro bono hits, and she never did independent ones either. Another was that she preferred Sais to snipers. The last was that those two things put together meant that someone with enough money to hire her and get her to use a good rifle, so… who hired her and why?

As she and the rest of the Team investigated the embassy room, she debated telling the others her thoughts. On one hand, they could somehow discover her connection to Cheshire. On the other, Robin could be in great danger from whoever hired Jade. In the end, she didn't have to do either, because Red Arrow came in. Kid Flash smiled brightly and zoomed over to him.

"Ro- "

Red Arrow shot him a warning look.

"Red Arrow! You won't believe what happened!"

Red Arrow raised his eyebrow, making his mask rise slightly. "What won't I believe? That Robin was severely injured by Deathstroke, or that he bargained his way into going to Italy with Red Hood?"

The Team's mouth's dropped comically. Artemis just rolled her eyes. Of _course_ Red Arrow would know these things; he was a member of the League! Kid Flash's shoulders sagged and he looked at him, pouting.

"No way. Red Hood stole Robin. _And_ Supergirl." Superboy told Red Arrow with a stern expression.

"Yeah! And you always take the surprise out of things. Just cause you like to think of yourself as his brother doesn't mean you have to be a spoil sport."

The rest of the Team looked on in shock. They were brothers? They didn't look alike at all!

"Shut it. You're freaking everyone out. Robin's more my brother than yours anyway."

Artemis shook herself out of her momentary shock. "And what are _you_ doing here? Unless you have any important information to share, I suggest you-"

"Actually, I do." Red Arrow interrupted. With a smug expression he told the group what she had already figured out. Someone else had hired her sister.

"Well duh." Kid Flash said when he finished. "But how's that important? It doesn't have anything to do with Robin, which is who you should _really _be looking for."

"But didn't you notice how perfectly timed it was? You were getting ready to look for him when it happened. In this kind of situation, there are no coincidences. First he attacks Robin, then he disappears, Cheshire tries to kill someone with a _sniper rifle_, and Red Hood is with Robin somewhere in Italy. Connect the attack, the timing of the attempt at the ambassador's life and your departure to find Robin, and the fact that Deathstroke has not reemerged since his attack on Bats and Rob, and you have-"

"A mess without a name?" Artemis said snidely.

"A series of connected events. Deathstroke is an A list mercenary, so he has the dough to pay for Cheshire. And once we figure out what he attacked the Duo for, we figure out his next move."

"And your point is?" Artemis asked rudely.

"My point is we should look for Robin because this was obviously a distraction from the big picture. It's going to lead to a dead end."

Aqualad stepped up to Red Arrow. "We care just as much as you about our teammate, but right now there are two ambassadors that think one tried to kill the other. For the sake of their country's inhabitants, we must continue with the mission the League gave us. But thank you for your possible theory."

Red Arrow growled fiercely and glared knives at the Team. "So you're going to follow through with this stupid mission that will get you nowhere while the founders are probably getting leads, _real_ leads, on Robin or Deathstroke. You won't find Cheshire. You're wasting time that could be used to find that son of a bitch. He's evil, and I doubt he's planning a birthday. By the time you finish this little training exercise, his plan will be over and someone will be dead. So I'm going to look for Robin. Good luck with your diplomacy class."

He stormed out as quickly as he had strode in, his rant still echoing in the large room.

* * *

Cheshire smiled as she counted her money for the fourth time. This would keep her for a good year, but she liked to think of herself as an overachiever. She felt a _little _bad for the kid. When she had been ordered to kill the good doctor after she had created the FOG, she had seen Robin's impressive skills. Though it wasn't surprising he wasn't the leader. The kid reeked of "LONER", and he didn't communicate well verbally. It was better not to blab your plan anyway.

Still, Jade felt something tug inside her. _Must be what's left of my conscience…._ _Still, the kid seems to be in some serious shit. Hmmm…_

Jade sighed and disappeared into the night, far away from the turmoil of assassins and sidekicks.

* * *

Joker never let anything happen in his town without his knowing it. When he had first heard of Batsy's sidekick, he had been outraged that Bats hadn't come to him before taking on the little snivel-nosed brat. That whole crowbar incident couldn't have come soon enough for him. He fought like he wasn't even trying! But when Batsy had found his replacement…

That new Robby-poo had appeared and mm mm mm. He'd grown so… well. Not to mention all the wonderful memories he got of his Uncle J. So when Joker got wind of Deathstroke's little "attack", he was furious. No one tortured the Dynamic Duo but him! And especially after all the time Boy Blunder spent away with his little team, to make him stay away longer was just rude. But as a genius plan popped into his head, he giggled. Then that giggle turned into a chuckle. The chuckle into a laugh, until he was lying on the floor clutching his sides and crying.

He knew the _perfect_ way to get back at Deathstroke.

* * *

Supergirl looked at the orange skinned alien beside of her. They were waiting for Red Hood and Robin to get back in front of a fancy hotel she couldn't pronounce. Suddenly, a low voice spoke behind them.

"Glad to see you could make it Kori. We'll try and make this quick."

After briefing the girls on the circus' lack of information, they decided the best course of action was to end the night with some shopping for civvies and checking in a hotel. The girls split from the group for shopping, becoming friends on the way. But exhaustion was heavy when they got their room. They went to their separate rooms and fell asleep within minutes of each other.

* * *

Catwoman leaped from building to building gracefully, her mind on the beautiful Cat's Eyes emeralds just waiting for her at the museum, as well as the always possible visit from tall, brooding, and handsome and his cute little partner too. Poor kid; to be dragged into the Bat's dark world at such a young age. But that wasn't her concern right now. All she cared about were the two shiny stones calling to her from that musty old museum. The Wayne family didn't have the right to give up those beauties, though she should thank the pompous Bruce for making them easier to steal than if they had stayed in his huge mansion.

She got to the roof of an abandoned pet store, right across the street from the Gotham Museum of Culture.

"Meooww. What a lovely sight."

Just as she was about to leap from the roof, a shadow separated itself from the rest. _Do they just have an internal alarm? _

"How's a girl supposed to get along with you constantly in the way?"

Batman just closed the remaining space between them. "What do you know about the last time Deathstroke was in Gotham?"

"Why the long face?" Batman scowled. "Not much. I know he didn't come for a contract this time because nobody died. Kept a low profile, didn't stay with friends."

"I doubt that man has _friends_."

"Why the sudden interest in mercenaries?" His jaw tightened and his body became stiff.

"An ongoing investigation."

The signal lighted up the sky and Batman turned only for a moment, but when he faced back, she was gone. He sighed and shot a grapple to go have a talk with the Commissioner.

* * *

Roy Harper got on the first available flight to Italy impatient and frazzled. Public air transportation was _stressful_. Painful even. It didn't help that he had to sit next to a very tired, very loud snorer. He had plane hopped twice already, and wasn't in the mood for some fat tourist to slobber all over him while he busted his eardrums. _Not cool_. The man's red, blotchy face contorted on a particularly difficult snore and Roy grimaced. He thought back to his outburst to the Team and felt that he had said nothing wrong. Any minor Justice Leaguer could have handled that fake assassination. He doubted that the Founding Six genuinely wanted the kids to gain experience. But with those bumbling kids just learning the ropes out of the picture, it might be easier to conduct a clean investigation.

The tourist snuggled his head further into Roy's shoulder and he shoved him hard in the other direction.

_This is going to be a long fucking flight…  
_

* * *

Jason started awake when Dick pulled the curtains open, revealing a bright sun and blue sky. He groaned in protest and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Don't you know Bats are a nocturnal breed, or did you miss that class?"

Dick cackled and pulled Jason's covers down and chuckled at his stereotypical choice of a t-shirt and boxers as sleepwear.

"Robins are diurnal, or did you miss that class?"

Jason groaned once again and threw his pillow at a smirking Robin as he got up and headed for the bathroom. While he waited, he did bridge walks and cartwheels, like a normal morning at the circus. He was still thinking about all his friends there, how he missed them. But he still wouldn't trade crime fighting for it. Jason came out of the shower relatively quickly, a towel around his waist the only source of cloth.

"Go check on the girls while I finish up, runt."

Dick smiled and knocked on the connecting door for the rooms. "Kara? Kori? You there?"

A frazzled Supergirl jerked the door open. "Just give us a few minutes. We-" She stopped when she caught sight of the towel clad Jason with water dripping of his hair and chest. "We, we umm…have to…uhh…get ready." She slammed the door shut and Dick snickered. He tried to cover his mouth and stifle the sound, but he couldn't stop.

"Oh shut up doofus."

Paste your document here...


End file.
